


cram

by Wahmenitu



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Daredevil not knowing how to share personal space, Gen, It's okay Matt take your time, Matt Murdock as a Damsel in Distress (kind of), Peter getting intiated, Peter is confused and needs a nap, Team Red, Team as Family, Wade Wilson as the knight in shining armor (also kind of), kind of, prompt: huddling for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahmenitu/pseuds/Wahmenitu
Summary: Okay, so maybe it wasn’t the worst thing that could have happened. Objectively, like, he could be dead in a dumpster somewhere. Or under mind control. Or he could have Danny Rand clambering over fire escapes in an effort to ally with Spiderman. That had been a weird Wednesday.But this was definitely one of the worst things that could have happened.--prompt: huddling for warmth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	cram

**Author's Note:**

> henlo have this lil work inspired by a prompt from the Team Red server!!

This was  _ the worst. _

The absolute  _ worst _ thing that could have happened to him.

…

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t the  _ worst _ thing that could have happened. Objectively, like, he could be dead in a dumpster somewhere. Or under mind control.  _ Or _ he could have Danny Rand clambering over fire escapes in an effort to ally with Spiderman. That had been a weird Wednesday.

But this was definitely  _ one _ of the worst things that could have happened.

Spiderman had been on the New York City scene for all of eight months.

Spiderman had met his first other vigilante… maybe two months ago, at most.

At MOST.

And the meeting hadn’t gone super well, because Kate Bishop had laughed in his face, tripped him, and fucked off to god knows where, never to be seen for the rest of the night for Peter to extract  _ any _ revenge. Which was SUPER frustrating.

For one, he wanted to know how she did it. Obviously, Kate Bishop knew some hidey holes that Peter had yet to discover. Which was like,  _ super annoying _ , because hidey holes were spider’s THINGS, man.

They were their THINGS.

And he really could have used a hidey hole to slip into instead of following the infamous Daredevil through the streets. Not his greatest moment of decision making, he knew.

But he had only wanted to  _ help _ .

Which, to be fair, was how he got himself into most predicaments.

Wanting to help.

And now, here he was, locked in a freezer, with the  _ Devil of Hell’s Kitchen _ .

He was  _ so so so _ fucked.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Spiderman.”

When was his voice going to go like that? When would he accomplish that perfect mixture of gravel and growl, where he could make a name sound like a threat?

“ _ Spiderman. _ ”

Oh, shit. Daredevil was speaking to him.

“Yeah? Er, yes. Yes, what’s up?” Awesome delivery. Ten outta ten. If there was one way to get himself respected among the community, that was it.   
  
“I can hear your teeth chattering from here.”

Uh, yeah, dude. They were in a freezer. An old freezer, sure. But a  _ freezer _ nonetheless.

Daredevil had planted himself in the corner, with his back pressed tightly to the wall and knees drawn up to his chest. Hunkering down to preserve warmth, Peter guessed. He had done so immediately, too, which was super weird. Almost like this wasn’t the first time this had happened to him. Which, maybe it wasn’t. He didn’t know anything about other vigilantes as a whole aside from their names.

Peter had spent a good twenty minutes running his fingers along the walls, trying to find a seam or a metal plate he could rip off. He had remained unsuccessful, though, and while kicking the door down had definitely been considered, he was pretty sure there were men with guns waiting on the other side.

What had Daredevil said to him again?

“I said I can hear your teeth chattering. Come here.”

It was an order, not a request. Peter figured not many people argued with the Devil.

At least, not many people with common sense or any preservation instincts.

“Why?” he asked, because he could.   
  
“Because if you don’t come over here you’re going to be frozen before help comes. I don’t want your death on my hands.”

Man, Daredevil was  _ grumpy _ .

“How do you know that help is coming, anyways?”

“Because I called for it.”

Wait, what?

When?

“About two minutes after the door closed, when you were crawling on the ceiling.” The dryness of his tone was  _ noted  _ and  _ not appreciated _ . He had been trying to get them out of there.

“Who’s coming?”

“Mm. No one good. Come  _ here _ .” The Devil extended a rope-wrapped hand to him, just to the right of where Peter stood. It was a curious motion, but when Daredevil flapped his hand impatiently, Peter shook it off. Instead, he crept towards DD, still wary. Surely the Spidey sense would warn him if this were a trick, right? DD had no real beef with Spiderman. Sure, he’d wandered into his territory once or twice, but always on accident, and he’d always bolted off the minute he heard the Devil coming.

“Sit down.”

Peter sat, wrapping his arms around his knees while DD maneuvered him impatiently.

“If you ever tell anyone about this…” 

It was a warning, and Peter had a snappy comeback ready when DD pulled his back against his chest.

And this man.

Had so clearly never cuddled before.

Peter could feel the tension thrumming through the body behind his. He could feel the way DD’s arms hovered carefully around Peter, close, but not quite touching. His legs were stiff, immovable on either side of Peter’s thighs. And while he appreciated the hesitation and the consideration, DD was  _ warm _ and Peter was freezing.   
  
He scooted, pressing back against DD and wrapping his arms around his knees tightly.   
  
“I won’t tell anyone,” he promised, keeping himself small and still. The last thing he needed was to spook his space heater.

Peter wondered, absently, how long this would continue to help. Eventually, even cuddling wouldn’t help.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It felt like ages, being so aware and trying not to make Daredevil uncomfortable, but in reality it was only twenty minutes before DD suddenly perked up.

There was no other way to describe the way his head lifted and cocked, listening to the faint thuds and gunshots Peter could hear through the heavy metal door.

Gunshots?

Who in the world had Daredevil called for help?

The door wrenched open with a heavy, grating screech that made him clap his hands over his ears. Daredevil was already up and moving, making towards the entrance.

“Red, my darling, I’ve come to-”

The air wheezed out of Deadpool’s sentence as Daredevil sank a fist into his gut, stepping back and shaking his hand out with a scowl. Peter was starting to consider maybe he was sick, and this was a really weird hallucination.   
  
Like, Peter had just watched someone who was essentially a street fighter punch Deadpool.

He’d thought the freezer thing was weird.

Now, he wasn’t sure if this whole thing was some kind of fucked up fever dream or what.

He watched as Deadpool straightened, rubbing his stomach with soft grumbles until he finally appeared to take notice of Peter.

“Ya didn’t mention you had a tagalong.”

Oh god, they were going to kill him.

“He followed me,” Daredevil replied, his chin tipped in Peter’s direction. “He was trying to help.”

“Adorable.”

Okay, maybe not going to kill him?

Also, Deadpool was on call to rescue Daredevil? What was  _ that _ about?

“Hey,” Deadpool’s voice pulled him from that rabbit hole, and Peter blinked to refocus, finding the two standing in front of him.   
  
“Yeah?”

“What are you doing for the rest of the night?” Deadpool asked. A very fucking dangerous question, sir. What were  _ you _ doing for the rest of the night?

“Er- I got no plans. Why?”

Zero preservation instincts.

“Rooftop over on Madison and 50th. Meet us there in… let’s say forty minutes.”

“Why?”

“Cause you wear red, too.”

Deadpool’s smile through the mask was lethal, and Daredevil shifted from one foot to the other.   
  
“You’re not bad, kid,” Daredevil offered after a long moment of silence. “But you could be better.”

They both turned, making their way towards the open freezer door. He heard Daredevil asking Deadpool-  _ Deadpool- _ what was on Madison and 50th.

“A church, baby. Just for you,” it was spoken as a coo, and Peter heard the thud of Daredevil hitting Deadpool again.

Peter followed after them slowly, stepping out of the freezer and looking around. Not a body in sight. Not even blood. Deadpool and Daredevil were gone, and Peter knew without counting that he had thirty-eight minutes left to get to the designated spot.

The real question was, did he go?

**Author's Note:**

> Matt knows how to cuddle one person in the world and that is Foggy Nelson and that is because Foggy tells him how to do it thank you for coming to my TED talk
> 
> wahmenitu.tumblr.com


End file.
